


a jangyoon pwp collection

by Anonymous



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The title is pretty straightforward so I'm sure you know what you're getting into /wink wink/





	1. Chapter 1

**PWP #1:**

_closet rendez-vous_

The showcase ended just on time but Jangjun feels as if it had gone on for way too long already. As he waves goodbye to the fans, he feels his blood rushing through his veins in anticipation of what is coming. Stealthily so the members will not notice, Jangjun backs away into a small janitor’s closet and shuts the door. He hears the members milling around outside, sighing in relief as they peel off layers of their stage outfits. When they fade off and the door to their dressing room slams close, Jangjun hears those quiet footsteps, one that he knows by heart. He sucks in a breath and the next thing he knows, the door to the janitor’s closet flings open. There is a flash of bright light before the door closes and he is submerged in darkness once again.

As if on cue, Jangjun drops down on his knees and fiddles with the belt of those sinfully tight leather pants of the person standing in front of him.

“You just can’t wait, huh?” says the deep and quiet voice of his boyfriend. 

“How can I, when you’re looking like that?” Jangjun groans.

Jangjun hears the man above him shuffling and then without a warning, the small and shabby closet is illuminated with a dim yellow light. Jangjun looks up and his breath hitches upon seeing Choi Sungyoon staring him down with his sharp smokey eyes. Even in ugly lighting, Sungyoon is just glowing and Jangjun just wants to eat him up.

“Well? We don’t have all night, so put it in your fucking mouth,” Sungyoon growls as he pulls his fully erect cock out and grabs Jangjun by the hair. 

Still staring up at Sungyoon, Jangjun languidly licks his lips before taking in the head of his boyfriend’s thick cock. 

As Jangjun sucks the tip, Sungyoon gasps, “Fuck.”

Encouraged by the positive reaction, Jangjun sucks harder and takes more of Sungyoon in his mouth. He massages the underside with his tongue while his lips are still busy sucking. His work is rewarded with a delicious lip bite from the man above him as he attempts to hold back his moans of pleasure. Jangjun grips Sungyoon’s thick thighs, pulling him closer so that he could take in more than half of Sungyoon’s dick. Jangjun bobs his head back and forth, putting as much pressure around Sungyoon’s cock as he can. He just loves watching that perfect face contorting in pleasure because of him.

“You are such a whore for hyung, aren’t you?” Sungyoon says, thrusting forward to meet the bobbing of Jangjun’s head. 

Jangjun gags a little as the tip of Sungyoon’s huge dick touches the back of his throat. Through his teary eyes, he sends a glare at Sungyoon who just gets even more turned on at the sight. Jangjun’s big doe eyes are fiercely looking at him while his luscious lips are stretched around his cock. Not to mention those flushed cheeks.

_Fuck. Fuck. So. Beautiful._

Sungyoon bites his lower lip, frowning in concentration as he feels the beginning of his climax thundering at the pit of his tight abdomen. Sensing this, Jangjun smirks. He relaxes his throat and takes Sungyoon’s full length in. Jangjun sucks hard, squeezes Sungyoon’s thighs and moans. The vibration in Jangjun’s throat is what finally drives Sungyoon to lose his mind. Sungyoon comes, coating Jangjun’s throat with warm strings of white. 

A split second later, Jangjun is pushed off Sungyoon’s dick, the organ exiting his mouth with an audible pop. He feels himself being pulled up by the hair and being roughly pushed against the wall. A bunch of rags and cleaning materials fall off from the upper shelf and for a while Jangjun worries about the noise. This worry, however, is short-lived because he can already here his own pants getting unzipped. Sungyoon connects their lips in a needy kiss as his hand takes Jangjun’s cock in his hand. Jangjun moans contently into the kiss and wraps his slender legs around Sungyoon’s hips. 

With his calloused hands, Sungyoon starts stroking Jangjun, causing the younger to dig his nails into his clothed shoulders. Sungyoon is stroking Jangjun in a hasty but precise manner, one that is especially reserved for when they need to be quick in satisfying their carnal needs. Almost driven to the edge, Jangjun bucks into Sungyoon’s hand.

Sungyoon breaks the kiss and rests his chin on the crook of Jangjun’s neck, panting and gasping for air. 

“I’m coming...I’m coming…” Jangjun whispers. 

A door suddenly opens and they can hear their manager’s voice from a distance. 

“...disappearing! Where in the world are those two?!”

The heavy footsteps of their manager are lingering in front of the closet that they’re in, so Sungyoon covers Jangjun’s mouth with his hand while continuing to stroke his cock with the other. 

Jangjun’s vision is swimming, his blood is simmering with pleasure, and he does not know how much longer he could hold back. Just as their manager’s footsteps fade away, Jangjun gives into the pleasure with a muffled sob. Sungyoon intently stares at him until Jangjun comes down from his orgasmic bliss. He slowly lowers Jangjun back on his feet and grabs on of the fallen rags to wipe the cum off his hand. 

With a tender kiss on Jangjun’s forehead, Sungyoon tucks his dick back in his pants and cautiously exits the small janitor’s closet. After making sure that he is presentable, Jangjun follows.


	2. Hiraeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jangjun is Sungyoon's home.

It’s Saturday, and there’s only a few minutes before two in the morning. Jangjun is getting ready for bed when his phone buzzes on the nightstand. Without looking, Jangjun already has an idea of who it might be. He has a lot of friends, and he just came home from a night out with them, but there is only one person that would message him at this hour. As he finishes brushing his teeth, Jangjun walks over to the phone and sees that the person is now calling. The number is not registered, but the digits are familiar. By now, Jangjun knows it by heart. He picks up, and without him even saying hello, the person speaks.

“It’s me.”

From the sound of his voice alone, Jangjun already knows what he needs.

“What do you want?” Jangjun says, sounding harsher than he intends to.

“I’m sorry, are you busy?” 

Hearing that, Jangjun feels a little guilty for snapping. 

“No, I’m just getting ready for bed.”

“Did I disturb you? I’m sorry.”

“Where are you?” Jangjun says.

There is a short pause of hesitation on the other side of the line before the person answers with his deep soft voice.

“Outside your flat.”

Jangjun ends the call, and throws his phone on the bed. When he reaches the front door, he looks through the peephole and sees that the man is indeed at his doorstep. Jangjun opens the door and sees Choi Sungyoon in his full pathetic glory, reeking of alcohol and cigarettes, looking as if he has the whole world on his shoulders. Jangjun steps aside, wordlessly inviting Sungyoon to come in. He enters, and as soon as Jangjun closes the door, he feels Sungyoon hugging him from behind. Jangjun turns the lock, before moving to look at Sungyoon.

“You’re drunk,” Jangjun states.

“A bit,” Sungyoon admits. “But it doesn’t matter. I’ve missed you so much.”

“It’s only been a week,” Jangjun snorts.

Sungyoon shrugs, “Too long for my liking.”

At that, Sungyoon catches Jangjun’s lips in a tender kiss. Jangjun kisses back, sighing in content as he wraps his arms around Sungyoon to deepen the kiss. Having been here for so many times already, Sungyoon knows the way to Jangjun’s bedroom even as they kiss with their eyes closed. When they enter the bedroom, Sungyoon switches off the light and pushes Jangjun back on the bed. Under the yellowish glow of the moon, Sungyoon can see the look of need and anxiety that Jangjun is giving him. Sungyoon leans down and kisses the anxiety away.

“I love you,” Sungyoon assures Jangjun in between kisses.

They should not be doing this. In a month, Sungyoon is getting married to his boyfriend, Daeyeol. Of the four years that Sungyoon has been together with Daeyeol, he’s been secretly sleeping with Jangjun for two. They both know that this affair is wrong, and that they will hurt an innocent person if all this will be discovered in the future. But Jangjun consoles himself with the fact that he technically had Sungyoon first. They dated back in high school, and Jangjun was his first love. They were happy until Sungyoon went to university in another city, and their relationship slowly disintegrated. But by some lucky (or cruel) twist of fate, their paths crossed again two years ago. Despite both of them being in relationships, Sungyoon with Daeyeol and Jangjun with that funny guy from his workplace, Kim Jibeom, the fact did not prevent them from rekindling the old flame they once had.

But perhaps that flame never died.

Jangjun ended things with Jibeom after realizing that he, and Sungyoon will not be stopping the affair anytime soon. He thought Sungyoon would break up with Daeyeol too, but for reasons unknown to Jangjun, that did not happen.

“I love you,” Sungyoon repeats as he crawls on top of Jangjun.

Even though Sungyoon tells him that, he still would not leave Daeyeol, and is even getting married to him.

Jangjun cups Sungyoon’s face in his hand, and pulls him down for another kiss. Sungyoon is kissing him so deeply with the hunger of a starved man, and Jangjun receives without any protest, for he is equally as hungry for the older. Sungyoon trails his kisses down to Jangjun’s jaw, leaving a mark on his neck, and nibbling on his collarbones. When Sungyoon rolls his nipple between his tongue and teeth, Jangjun arches his back and tugs at Sungyoon’s hair.

“Sungyoon,” Jangjun moans, eyes rolling back in pleasure.

By now, the tip of Jangjun’s dick is soaked with precum. Sungyoon notices this and wastes no time in taking the organ in his mouth. Jangjun curses, back arching once again as his toes curl at the warm and wet sensation around his sensitive cock. Sungyoon sucks him like a lollipop, sensually bobbing his head up and down. He is intently watching Jangjun as he lets out moans and whimpers of varying octaves. Sungyoon wonders if he ever told Jangjun how the sound of his voice makes Sungyoon’s cock twitch with need.

With a loud pop, Sungyoon slides his mouth off of Jangjun. He sits back on his heels and spreads Jangjun’s legs. Sungyoon kisses him from his milky calves up to his slim thighs. 

“So fucking sexy,” Sungyoon growls, pinching Jangjun’s inner thigh.

“Ah!” Jangjun yelps in surprise.

Sungyoon laughs at that, so Jangjun kicks him. 

“That hurts!” Jangjun complains, glaring at Sungyoon.

“Sorry, baby,” Sungyoon says, kissing the same spot he pinched.

Jangjun reaches over to his bedside drawer and retrieves a bottle of lube. Without warning, Jangjun flips them over so that he is now on top of Sungyoon. He pushes Sungyoon's thighs apart before coating fingers with lube. When he is about to put the first finger in, Sungyoon holds his wrist. 

“There’s no need for that. I’m ready,” Sungyoon says.

At that, Jangjun withdraws his fingers, and generously coats his dick with lube. Capturing Sungyoon's lips in a bruising kiss, Jangjun slowly pushes his way inside the older's tightness. When he is fully inside him, Jangjun lets out a contented sigh. 

Suddenly overwhelmed at the feeling of being connected with Jangjun in the most intimate way possible, Sungyoon disconnects their lips and rests his forehead against Jangjun’s chest. There’s just something about the familiarity of Jangjun’s body that makes Sungyoon feel blissful and melancholic at the same time. Jangjun’s comforting warmth and his calming scent, they really bring tears to Sungyoon’s eyes. He wants to weep, but he is unsure whether it would be in euphoria or anguish at the miserable predicament that they have gotten themselves in.

Jangjun gently touches his face, bidding the internal turmoil to halt, and making Sungyoon look at him. Once their eyes meet, Sungyoon sees that Jangjun’s are also wet with tears. They bring their mouths together once again, lips dancing to an intoxicating music only they can hear.

Whenever he is wrapped in Jangjun’s muscular arms, he feels so secure. Sungyoon feels as if he’s finally home.

Fuelled by the intensity of their feelings, Sungyoon and Jangjun start to make love to each other. Jangjun gathers Sungyoon's lithe frame in his arms, pulling him impossibly close as if he wants to merge their bodies together. But they are already moving as if they are one. Their breaths are mingling, their sweats mixing and their tongues desperately clinging to each other. Jangjun thrusts deeper and deeper while Sungyoon spreads his legs wider in welcome. 

Sungyoon whimpers with every thrust, lower lip getting caught in between his teeth as he tries to keep himself from screaming. Jangjun could only stare in awe, feeling even more turned on at the expression on Sungyoon's face. He holds Sungyoon's chin in his hand and removes his lower lip from between his teeth. 

“Let me hear you. Don’t hold back.” 

Jangjun delivers a particularly hard thrust causing Sungyoon to shout out. 

“Fuck...yes...” Sungyoon cries out when Jangjun dead on hits his prostate. 

Proud of his ability to pleasure Sungyoon, Jangjun continues to hit the same spot. His effort is rewarded as Sungyoon’s hole impossibly tightens even more around him. He pulls at Jangjun's soft auburn hair, his thick legs wrapping around Jangjun's hips to push him even deeper inside. 

“I’m close,” Sungyoon sobs.

Hearing that, Jangjun thrusts harder and deeper, eyes transfixed on Sungyoon's perfectly structured face. 

“Come for me,” Jangjun whispers into Sungyoon's ear as he takes ahold of Sungyoon's leaking dick. 

Jangjun strokes Sungyoon in time with his thrusts. The bed is quaking beneath their tangled bodies, headboard banging against the wall while Sungyoon shouts in pleasure without a single care in the world. Jangjun likes how debauched his usually quiet lover is. Sungyoon is coming undone, a screaming mess beneath Jangjun.

“Come for me now,” Jangjun growls, thrusting into Sungyoon with even more force.

At a particularly solid thrust against his prostate, Sungyoon lets out a high-pitched moan, quivering as he comes in Jangjun's hand. Jangjun follows immediately after, unable to hold back anymore as Sungyoon contracts impossibly tight around his cock. 

As they come down from their high, Sungyoon pulls Jangjun in a languid kiss, moaning and sighing as his body buzzes with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Having lost all his strength, Jangjun falls on top of Sungyoon.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Sungyoon declares, tightly wrapping his limbs tightly around Jangjun’s body. “Thank you. I really needed that.”

Jangjun hums, affectionately rubbing Sungyoon’s arms.

“I can’t even let _him_ fuck me sober anymore. Doesn't feel right. But with you, it's just so different…” Sungyoon suddenly admits.

“When are you ever going to leave that loser, then?” Jangjun blurts out.

Jangjun possessively wraps his arms around Sungyoon, but Sungyoon gently shakes him off.

“He’s not a loser,” Sungyoon says without any real conviction as he sits up on the edge of Jangjun’s bed. 

“Then why do you keep going behind his back to see me, Sungyoon? We both know you don’t love him as much as you love me. When are you going to stop being cruel, and finally choose between us?” 

Several moments of silence passes by, but Sungyoon is still not answering Jangjun. 

“Leave,” Jangjun breaks the silence. “Get out, and don’t you dare show your face until you get your shit together!”

So Sungyoon gets dressed, and leaves. As he walks back to his car, feeling like such an ass, there is an empty, gaping hole in his chest.

+++

Three weeks after that night, Sungyoon still has not called or messaged Jangjun. Not even once. The wedding day is fast approaching, so Jangjun is no longer hopeful that a miracle would happen and Sungyoon will choose him over Daeyeol. It is obvious that Sungyoon has already made his choice, and even though it had stung when Jangjun first realized that, he is quickly getting over it.

Maybe it is better this way. 

Jangjun is happy that his affair with his high school love is no more. He does not want to be someone’s dirty secret for the rest of his life, after all. Jangjun can confidently say that he is coping up just fine–better than fine actually. He busies himself with work in the morning, and occasionally going on blind dates in the evenings. His last blind date, Seungmin, is actually pretty cute. Jangjun is thinking of asking him out on a second date on the weekend. So overall, Jangjun thinks that even without Sungyoon, things are looking up for him.

Well, that is until today.

Jangjun is at the mall to pick up his tux, because his company has some sort of formal event next week. The moment he enters the tux shop, however, he is greeted with the sight of none other than Sungyoon himself, and his fiancé, Lee Daeyeol. Sungyoon has his back on Jangjun, but the latter could still see Sungyoon through his reflection on the mirror he’s standing in front of. The shopkeeper is busy buttoning Sungyoon up, going on and on about how handsome he looks. 

“You look perfect, love,” Jangjun hears Daeyeol saying as he rests his chin on Sungyoon’s shoulder. 

“You both make such a lovely pair, dears! Congratulations on your wedding!” the shopkeeper gushes.

Jangjun realizes that they are fitting their wedding tuxedos, and he suddenly feels as if the world is closing in on him. As he stares at Sungyoon and Daeyeol, all the emotions that he has been suppressing come crashing down on him. 

This hurts. So fucking much. 

“Oh, Jangjun-shi!” the shopkeeper says, finally realizing that there is another customer in her shop. “I suppose you’re here to pick up your tuxedo?”

At the mention of Jangjun's name, Sungyoon turns around. As their eyes meet, an electric current shoots up through Jangjun’s veins causing him to involuntarily let out a gasp. 

“Jangjun…” Sungyoon says, eyes becoming tearful.

“Ah, is he a friend of yours, love?” Daeyeol asks.

Jangjun does not wait for Sungyoon’s answer. Without thinking, he hastily exits the shop and sprints towards the mall exit. He could not bear to listen to Sungyoon’s answer to Daeyeol’s inquiry, lest he would hear that he is indeed just a friend. Jangjun continues to run until he reaches the bus stop. Throughout the bus ride, Jangjun keeps telling himself not to cry. 

_Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry._

Precious tears should not be wasted on someone who did not even care enough to choose him.

Jangjun is successful in holding his tears back during the bus ride, but once he goes down on his stop and starts walking towards his apartment building, he really can’t take it anymore. One after the other, his tears stream down his cheeks. By the time he reaches his apartment floor, he is bawling loudly. Jangjun is blindly feeling around inside his satchel for the keys that he doesn’t realize what or rather who is waiting for him at his door. 

“Jangjun!” 

At the sound of that voice, Jangjun’s bawling halts. Letting out soft hiccups, Jangjun slowly looks up. Once again, Choi Sungyoon is standing on his doorstep, clothes disheveled and eyes equally as red as Jangjun’s. 

“I left him. I left him, Jangjun. I’m not marrying him anymore. I left him,” Sungyoon says, running towards Jangjun and catching him by the arm.

Jangjun simply stares at him, not wanting to believe him so easily.

“I thought I could live without you. I thought I could choose him over you, but I was wrong. I was so wrong. When I saw you a while ago, I just realized how fucking stupid I was being for thinking that. I’m so sorry. I love you, Jangjun. I love you so much.”

Sungyoon is frantic, those words leaving his mouth a mile an hour. In reply, Jangjun slaps him. Sungyoon is taken aback. He stares at Jangjun, clutching his quickly reddening cheek. 

“Took you fucking long enough, you loser.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol excuse the ending. It's kinda a poor attempt at a plot for this pwp.


End file.
